


voicemails

by 1011k



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, but still, docheol, docheol my original parents, i miss docheol, is this angst?, kind of, short angst, this made me sad, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1011k/pseuds/1011k
Summary: Seungcheol's daily routine is to stare at his phone, specifically an unsent voicemail to contact 'Dodo ♡'





	voicemails

**Author's Note:**

> this was written waaaay back june 21st at around 12 to 1 am because i was emo and i missed docheol  
> also, english is not a language im good at so i apologize in advance for bad grammar and possible typographical errors

_"hey hi..."_

 

5:01 am, Seungcheol has barely slept yet his morning call was already off.

 

_"good morning baby"_

Thirty minutes. Apparently, he had been asleep for only about thirty minutes. He felt grumpy, wanting to continue his sleep, yet he had to wake up especially now that his favorite voice is echoing inside his room through the speaker of his phone.

 

_"Wake up now, sleepyhead! You still have a long day ahead."_

Seungcheol chuckled, immediately getting up, fixing his bed before grabbing his phone and mumbling a little ‘bossy cutie’ with a lopsided smile.

 

_“I won’t be around for the whole morning so I guess I’ll see you tonight?”_

Oh, right! They were supposed to go on a dinner date that night.

 

_“Have fun during practice today! See you later tonight!”_

 

The person on the other line sounded lively as ever and it just made Seungcheol’s day better immediately.

 

_“I love you.”_

 

And that was when it hit him, as he gave out a bitter smile, a tear escaping his eyes, mumbling a little ‘I love you too’—like he should’ve said that night.

 

They were supposed to have dinner that night, the first of supposedly many sneak-out nights. They were supposed to have fun, Seungcheol was supposed to understand, the other male was supposed to adjust. After all, he had just pulled out of the company and the only way to see Seungcheol was to sneak out. It was supposed to be the perfect night. They were supposed to savor the moment. Seungcheol wasn’t supposed to say those words.

 

_‘let’s break up’_

_‘excuse me, what?’_

_‘I said let’s break up’_

_‘Seungcheol what are-‘_

_‘Jang Doyoon, do you not know what a breakup is?’_

_‘But why so sudden? We should’ve done something to make this work.’_

The pain was evident in the latter’s eyes, statement so sincere that Seungcheol nearly told him ‘ _hey baby I’m kidding’_ but managed not to.

 

_‘I’ve thought of it thoroughly. I think this is what’s best for us two.’_

His decision was firm; Doyoon knew he was in no position to disagree despite the fact that this was supposed to be _their_ relationship and they we’re supposed to make it work together. He knew Seungcheol well, even more than he knew himself, and he knew the boy wouldn’t take his words back.

 

_‘Well, if that makes you happy, please take care of yourself’_

_‘I will’_

_‘And Seungcheol’_

_‘...’_

_‘Don’t forget’_

_‘...’_

_‘I love you’_

_“Live a good life, Doyoon.’_

And it’s been a good two years yet Seungcheol still can’t find the will to move on. It’s two weeks before his debut yet he’s still stuck with something he regrets from two years ago. He’s still stuck with the only man he’s ever loved and he can’t tell until when he’ll stay that way.

 

“I love you too, Jang Doyoon. I still do. And I’m sorry.”

He says with a heavy heart, recording it into a voicemail, like he does every single day of the past two years, but this time, he was brave enough to click send.

 

_Seen 5:23am_


End file.
